renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedany
Backstory: Cedany was born around 1439 and grew up in the village of Ballyneety (node between Luimneach and Imleach). After the death of her mother, she worked for her stepfather in the tavern for about ten years, so her education was a bit... odd, shall we say. By the time she was in her late teens, she was an experienced doxy. She met a nice lad named Padraic who didn't care and they fell in love. Unfortunately, he wanted to go off and fight in the Munster wars, so she bought him a sword and off he went, never to be heard from again. Shortly afterwards she found out she was up the pole, but as she wasn't sure if it was Padraic's or a customer's, she was a bit relieved when that little problem went away. After waiting for Padraic to come back for who knows how long, she finally gave up and headed off to seek her future. Doxying Around: In 1457, she set off on a tour of Ireland, starting from Ros o Cairbre, where she set herself up in an abandoned corncrib. From there, she went on to Corcaigh, then Lios Mor and the rest of An Mumhain, with a brief layover in Laighean. In Cill Chaoi, she saw her first ever ship in a port and met the famous Anto Capone. Eventually she made her way to Cuige Chonnact and the city of Gort. During these days, she supported herself by occasionally marching around Town Halls and frequently taking customers in the taverns she visited. An oar she found once while walking came in handy for this, as it facilitated the easy transfer of cold hard cash. The Gort Days: In Gort she found the Gypsies, who made her feel at home. She got her own vardo to travel in, and struck up an uneasy association with Afonuvin Rahl. Their relationship was a rocky one, and their fights were as numerous as the rounds of pints they drank. After they decided to part company and he left, she realized she was pregnant. On May 3rd, Sorcha Melle McBride (Rahl) was born, and Cedany decided to leave Ireland for a while and go to Scotland to watch the NNGO war there. Scotland: After being on a ship for so long, seeing Scottish soil was a relief. Cedany set off once more, going from town to town. She didn't ply her trade as much in Scotland, as most of the men had gone off to fight. She stayed the longest in Dumfries, defending the town against the English army who came up in retaliation, an army which eventually sacked Kirkcudbright. Return to Ireland: With the war over, she returned to Ireland and lived in relative obscurity for quite awhile. She left Chonnact and went back to Munster, visiting old friends. In Lios Mor, she fell ill and took Sorcha with her to the nuns for their help. When her fever finally broke, she was told Sorcha was gone. This, combined with the fever, sent her into a mentally unbalanced state, as she was paranoid and hallucinating. Convinced the nuns had kidnapped Sorcha, she attacked an innocent girl on the road thinking she was a nun, leading to a charge of robbery. Restituion was made and she was aquitted. .